Unspoken Emotions
by southparkjelly
Summary: kennybutters fic continued....just like i promised....ish...k...its just the continuatioin of the other fic...plz R


**Okay people, I totally forgot about the fic I was starting to write and so, here it is, I hope you guys don't mind the lateness, but I was doing school work all week and forgot about it and stuff….so…on with UNSPOKEN EMOTIONS!**

Kenny ran out into the cold morning air. Not daring to look back into the face of his crush. He kept running down the one street in South Park until he reached the train tracks that seperated the good part of South Park from the Ghetto. He stopped to make sure that there was no danger.

Kenny was used to died almost every other day now. Its not that he was afriad of death. He just didnt really want to die at this point and time. He had to much to worry about. Like covering up the fact that he had a boner for the Stotch boy. Finally convinsed that noting was going to kill him he bolted across the tracks and into his house. Which was conveniently the first house on the street. He walked inside and dodged a beer bottle that came flying his way.

"God dammit Stewart get your lazy white trash ass back here you pussy!" Kenny's mother called from the oppisite side of the house.

"Shut up you good for nothing WHORE!" His dad retaliated and threw another bottle in Kenny's dicertion. He dodged it and decided to go strait to his room and call Stan for a ride to school. Scince it was only seven he knew Stan would nto be awake yet. But, kenny decided he would give his friend an early wake up call.

He took off his parka and threw it on the pile of clothes in the middle of his room. Kenny had, had that parka for god knows how long. He took his ohone form the table that sat next to his old crappy bed and dialed Stans cell phone number.

Stan flinched when he heard his cel phone beeping inside his pants that lay next to his bed on the floor under a pile of dirty clothes.

"God dammit mom, i dont wanna go to school today, highschool sucks!" He burried his head under his pillow, but could not ignore the annoying beeping. He Reached for the floor and fell out of his bed. Landing square on his ass.

"God DAMMIT." He mumbled and yawned rather loudly. The raven haired boy fished through his pile of clothes until he came to the beeping pants. He ripped out his phone. The name printed in big letters across the screen flashe Kenny. He flipped his phone open.

"What." He mumbled intot he voice piece angrilly looking at his alarm clock.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Kenny cooed to his friends as he looked for a hoodie in his closet.

"What the hell do you want now Kenny...its only-" He was cut off.

"Seven. I know. I wanna ride to school. I dont feel like taking the bus today. To lazy. Ya wanna pick me up." Kenny asked patiently.

"God dammit Kenny. Sure, what ever. You wanna call Kyle and tell him ill give him a ride too. I maay aswell."

"What about Eric?" Kenny asked.

"Why do you call him Eric now?"

"I dunno, cause i can...you want me to stop?"

"Yes, and i guess i could. Call them for me and tell them ill pick them up."

"Yah okay." Kenny hung up on Stan and dialed Kyle's number.

Kyle groaned at the sound of his ringtone and reaced over towards his cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Hello sweetie"

"What the fuck." Kyle looked down at the screen on his phone. The words flashed KMC. "Oh, hi Kenny. What is it you ass whipe...i was sleeping."

"Stans picking us up for school today."

"Ugh...Okay. Ill be ready in a bit." Kyle closed his cell phone and got out of bed reluctantly and walked towards his bathroom.

Kenny then dialed cartmans number, he would be up this early. Probably scheaming agianst Kyle again.

"Speak." Cartman said as he picked up his phone. His voice had definately gotten a lot deeper but it still had alot of give to it.

"Hey Eric."

"KEEEENNNNYYYYYYY, so good to hear from you, what the fuck do you want you stupid ghetto baby."

"Shut up fat ass. Stan's comming to pick us all up for school in a bit. So get ready you Belching Vagina."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh Eric, stop teasing me. You fool." Kenny said in a girly tone.

"You know i cant help it baby." Cartman replied souinding as manly as he could.

"Alright...im sorry. See ya soon. Bye Eric."

"Buh-Bye Kenny."

The two friends hung up at the same time. As heartless as Cartman was. He had always been his best friend. He walked over to his window and opened it, letting a cold breeze brush over his naked torso. He layed down on his bed and closed his eyes and listened to the music the birds sang. A knock was heard from his window. Convinced it was Stan, he turned around to see Butters staring at him and blushing slightly.

"Holy shit Butters, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I-I came t-to see if you were all right. You left s-so fast."

"Yeah...im fine." Kenny got up and slipped a cleanish shirt over his head. "Is that all you came for?"

"Well, yeah I guess so. I just wished you would have stayed a bit longer."

"Why?"

"I dunno, i g-guess i liked it when you where at my house..." Butters started twiddling his thumbs and blushing. This made Kenny smile. Butters didnt know how hot he looked when he did that. He forced down the lump in his throught, and smiled at Butters. Sweet innocent Butters.


End file.
